


Guitar

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Social Anxiety, Vacation, guitar playing, i guess?, this is also an old thing, yeah the name is literally guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: They sit around a bonfire.





	Guitar

There were many raised eyebrows when the bonfire flames suddenly bent towards Sonic, roasting his marshmallows perfectly without burning anything else accidentally, and then withdrawing like it had never even happened. Sonic and Blaze both pretended not to notice anything, but when Sonic turned to offer her a marshmallow he grinned at her briefly, and she winked back before accepting the treat…

“So!” A woman exclaimed in an accent that reminded Sonic vividly of Christmas Island, and got up from one of the logs they all were sitting at, humans and mobians. She had a colourful towel wrapped around her head, and in her arms she was holding a guitar. “Anyone wanna sing?”

Several others cheered, while Blaze looked like someone had thrown her into a pit of cold water. Sonic turned to her, still smiling, and said, “It’ll be fun!” –she didn’t look convinced. “And really, you don’t _have_ to sing.” –she looked slightly better.

-And then the woman suddenly pointed at him, asking, “Do you know how to play?”

“Heck yes!” He replied. And _then_ he had to quickly lift his arms so that he could grab the guitar that was thrown at him. Blaze gave him a wide-eyed, incredulous stare, so he just shrugged and grinned as he then moved his fingers across the strings three times in rapid procession.

Blaze blinked, but then she frowned at him, like he was doing something stupid or dangerous. Or maybe her shyness was starting to kick in again, and-

“Blaze,” Sonic said quietly, but loud enough for Blaze to comprehend over the sound of the guitar.

“Yes?” she said a bit stiffly, a bit too polite, and Sonic looked at her and asked in a hurried whisper,

“Do you want to go back to the hotel? We could buy some snacks and-“

“No,” she hastily whispered back. “I mean… I’m fine.” She looked away, so Sonic just patted her back briefly before refocusing on his guitar, starting to play a carefree tune. He tapped his foot as a rhyme and snapped his fingers to add more of a spirit, and as the others started singing and clapping, it was easy to find a more fitting tune to play and follow…

…so easy, in fact, that while half of his mind was joyfully enjoying the evening, the other part was considering Blaze instead.

Though maybe he shouldn’t have worried.

One of the kids had asked him if he knew a song, which he in fact did, and he just starting to play it as he threw a quick glance at Blaze. Who was _smiling_. He stared for about three seconds, but then he had to return to the song, hiding a grin by pretending to be very focused on the strings all of a sudden…

“Sonic?”

He glanced up again, and Blaze said in another whisper, “Thank you. This has actually been… fun, and I’m very sorry but I’m getting a headache and-“

“It’s cool,” he interjected in another sort-of whisper, dragging his fingers over the strings. “Really.” He smiled. Blaze nodded once, wrapping herself up self-consciously in her towel before then slipping away so gracefully that you couldn’t even tell the exact moment she stepped out of the light from the bonfire.

Sonic looked after her for a second, but then a child patted him on the shoulder and gestured towards the guitar, and he quickly started up the song again, the faces of the others – villagers and tourists – smiling back at him, or cheering or singing, and then some of them left to play some volleyball and they brought out more drinks and marshmallows and the songs started to blur together but he just played and played and played, the guitar warm and nice in his hands…

…And at last he bid goodnight, left for the hotel, had a second thought and bought some Advil and stuff, before finally trekking back to the hotel. He used the elevator because he felt lazy, and then he went to Blaze’s room door, and knocked softly, in case she was, you know, sleeping like a reasonable person.

-She opened almost immediately. “Sonic,” she stated softly, raising an eyebrow just enough for it to be a question. She was wrapped in a blanket, and Sonic held out the plastic bag with the Advil for her to take.

“Bought some stuff.” She nodded.

“Thanks…” she seemed to hesitate a bit, but then Sonic said,

“Good night.”

“…Good night.” He nodded, and she closed the door, and suppressing a yawn he then trekked over to his own door, swiping the door-card so that it clicked and the door swung open. And as he then collapsed on his bed, he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have bought that necklace and put it with the Advil… but oh well…

Wasn’t like a heart-shaped locket was such a scandalous thing to wear around your neck…


End file.
